


【谦藏】Late Autumn

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【谦藏】Late Autumn

他转过身，忍足谦也站在他身后，一如国二双打时在他背后为他筑起一道坚不可摧的防线。整整一年的球场生杀让他们之间生出无隙可查的默契，互相成为对方的支柱和左右手，每一个扣杀截击都配合得天衣无缝；然后这些默契就像一场未完成的电影般，在国二那年的第三单打后截然而止了。没有声音，更没有值得留恋的余韵。

那之后白石藏之介走进合宿营里，在无数场交换赛中组合过无数次双打，有无数个不同的搭档站在他的后防线上，却都再也没有谁给过他国二那样稳妥的安全感，他也再没向哪个人身上交付那种全心全意的信任。信任是留给被需要肯定的人的，在白石藏之介认识的许多网球选手之中，有的担负不起这信任，有的担负得起，却最终被毁于这种信任。

他思量的是十四岁的忍足谦也，而十六岁的忍足谦也或许也不再需要这份信任了。这人站在白石藏之介身后，握着网球拍稍稍蹙眉的神态深情又专注，与他国二那年站在关西大会上的时候并无二异，还是白石藏之介最为留恋的那幅模样。但他眼底分明又流淌着隐痛着的，晦涩的暗涌，将他的四周都描摹出一种令人不安的疏离气息。

“怎么了？”白石藏之介走到他面前，温柔地笑了，“刚才我们赢了比赛，谦也不高兴吗？”

“是啊，为什么我一点都不高兴呢。”忍足谦也直勾勾地看见他的眼睛里，看得白石藏之介有点浑身发麻，“比赛结束得那么完美，我却一点也没有打双打的感觉，反倒好像是我和白石分别打赢了一场单打一样。”

“谦也刚才用的不也是你最擅长的速度网球吗？如果这样还不够的话，”他说，“对谦也来说，怎样才能算和我打了一场双打？”

“我和白石已经打不出双打了。”他的友人说，“因为你打的已经不是从前那样的网球了。”

白石藏之介站在他面前，看着对方眼里的光一点一点暗下去，连带着他自己的心也一截一截地跟着冷却。“那么，谦也告诉我应该怎么做吧。”他轻声问道。

“把他还给我。”忍足谦也面上纹丝不动，依旧定定地直视着他，像是要把那对深邃如海的绿眼睛一望到底，“把白石藏之介还给我。”

白石藏之介挤出一个有点苍白的笑。“说什么呢，我不就站在谦也面前吗。”

“我要的不是毫无瑕疵的圣书，而是白石藏之介。”忍足谦也缓慢却坚定地说，“四天宝寺完美无缺的部长不行，世界赛上那个所向披靡的星之圣书也不行，那都不是真正的他。”

“我要的是那个会哭会笑，知道什么叫做疲惫，就算出现失误也不会把自己往死里逼迫，偶尔也懂得应该依赖队友的那个白石藏之介。可你不是他。如果他不能回来，那四天宝寺的最强双打也就不会再回来了。”

——————————————

国三毕业后

一个拿着青春爱恨情仇纠葛文学男二剧本的你谦


End file.
